


Curing An Itch.

by BGee93



Series: Haikyuu Omegaverse [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Banter, Cravings, Cuddling, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Injury, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Purring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Kei knows something's up with Tobio. Now he just needs the omega to actuallytalkabout it.Ask; Tsukki Alpha and Kags Omega.





	Curing An Itch.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tokshoh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokshoh/gifts).



> Just a note: something I quickly learned in my own pregnancy was how bloody itchy your skin can get especially if you already had dry skin to begin with so I kinda rolled with that idea here but amplified it a bit. Also thanks to an anon awhile back for the craving idea!

He knew something was off days before he got around to actually speaking up about it. Well… Kei didn’t exactly _speak up_ about it, more like he _questioned_ it. 

“What’s the matter with you?” he knew immediately that he should have asked in a gentler tone than he had when Tobio flinched. The spoon in his hand falling from his fingers, splashing into the bowl of cereal in his lap. Milk splashed up, droplets landing on Tobio’s sweats. His icy blue gaze glared down at the liquid stains before flicking up to look at Kei through his thick bangs. 

He couldn’t see the look in them from his seat across the room but the Omega’s body language and scent gave him away. Tobio’s usual salty-air smell was tinted with what Kei could only describe as clean linens due to his pregnancy, but right now it smelled like pure salt. He fought back a gag as he attempted to soften his face. Kei knew the other was struggling through his pregnancy symptoms and that it took some prodding to get him to talk about them. He should have known better than to ask the way he had. A pang of guilt ran through his chest as he began giving off what he hoped was comforting waves of his own scent.

It appeared to help. Tobio’s shoulders losing their tenseness, drooping back down slowly. His head lifted till those pure blues stared back into his own. More guilt shocked through his veins turning him cold when he saw unshed tears in them. From the corner of his eyes he saw Tobio shift uncomfortably. His arm rubbing tightly against his pants. An action he’s seen far too much of lately. 

He’s seen skin rubbed and scratched at so much the Omega’s skin was angry red, raw. Obviously painful and irritated. Yet Tobio didn’t stop. Even the lotion he’d subtly gifted Tobio wasn’t seeming to be working for him. If he was using it at all.

“Nothin’” sighing deeply Kei pushed his glasses up his nose, readjusted the book on his lap as he turned more fully towards Tobio. The other wasn’t looking at him yet again. Eyes directed down at the soggy cereal in the bowl. Spoon scraping against the edges of the bowl as he swirled the goopy chucks around and around in the milk. 

“Tob-” jerking in surprise Kei’s jaw dropped open in shock as Tobio slammed the bowl down on the coffee table. Milk and brown, soggy cereal spilt over the side onto the surface, dripped onto the floor from Tobio’s hand. Closing his mouth Kei looked from the bowl up to Tobio. The scent of salt thick and choking in the tense air between them.

“I said it’s nothing,” storming away Kei remained silent as he watched the raven haired man stomp away. Flinching when the echoing sound of what was either the bedroom or bathroom door being slammed closed.

“Tch, fine don’t tell me,”

»»————　　————««  
Kei decided to try once again a few days later. Choosing to bring the issue up when he saw Tobio standing in front of the fridge. One hand on the door while the other was practically clawing up the whole area of his back it could reach.

“Seriously what the hell is wrong?” okay, in his defense he did _not_ mean to ask it that way either. It just slipped past his lips like horrible word vomit. Tobio whipped around so fast, hand retreating from his back so swiftly it slammed into the counter. 

He reacted before Tobio could stop him. Grasping the injured hand, rubbing gently at the reddened area. Kei was about to apologize when he caught sight of what looked like cat scratches along the underside of Tobio’s arm. Pushing up the half sleeve he discovered another raw patch of skin. Tobio’s nails, though cut short out of habit, left behind clear marks. Biting away the skin until the blood vessels beneath were broken and blistered in little red dots.

Worried he raised his eyes to Tobio’s. Browns scrunched up and lips pulled down into a deep frown. Tobio sighed, pulled his arm out of Kei’s now loose grasp. Yanking the sleeve back down he grabbed the milk jug from the fridge. Letting the door softly close behind him he circled around Kei to grab a cup. 

He heard his own words of questioning falling from his lips but it took hearing Tobio’s reply to register in his mind he’d spoken at all. 

“... It’s nothin’” anger whipped through him this time and it was Kei’s turn to storm away.

“Whatever,” he retreated to their bedroom. Out of dumb, childish spite he even allowed himself to slam the door closed behind him much like Tobio had just a few days earlier. Later he’d apologize for it, guilt once again rampaging through his chest when he’d see how red Tobio’s eyes were. But in the moment Kei allowed himself the moment of pettiness.

»»————　　————««  
A week later and Kei is at the end of his patience. He understands Tobio prefers doing certain things on his own. He understands how much the omega has had to fight for though his life. But it was getting ridiculous. Kei could see just how uncomfortable the other’s become in his own damn skin. Something was clearly off and yet he still refuses to acknowledge it, especially to him.

Through the week he’s tried, really, _really_ , tried to ask nicely after his previous failed attempts. Still radio silence past the pitiful _nothing_ Tobio continues to rattle off before ignoring Kei altogether for a few hours.

So it was honestly no surprise when he walked into their room to find Tobio attempting to watch a playback of a game. Hack rubbing circles against the headboard while his free hand itched swiftly at the hemline of his shirt where it brushed his neck.

“Oh my _fucking_ god,” Tobio dropped the tablet in his hand, icy eyes landing on him as they widened. The scent of linen filled the room to show off his shock. Kei was next to the bed, climbing on it by Tobio’s legs. He raised himself up on his knees, hands grasping Tobio’s ankles before yanking him down the bed. An adorable squeak releasing from his lungs as Kei moved up to straddle his thighs to keep him in place while focusing some of his weight to his knees. “What? What is it? What the fuck is wrong!?” Tobio chewed his bottom lip, averting his eyes from Kei’s.

“Noth-”

“Don’t say nothing,” the scent of warmed vanilla overpowered Tobio’s linen in a flash. A light purr rolled through Tobio’s chest as he breathed in the comforting smell of his Alpha. But he still relented in his stubbornness.

“Forget it Kei, it’s really nothing,” Kei’s hands moved on their own. Slipping underneath the material of the softest sweater Tobio owned. He’d bought it for him after watching the way Tobio’s eyes stared at it through the store window each time they passed it on their way to work. Yet underneath it he could feel the heated patched of irritated skin along Tobio’s usually flawless skin. Could feel the subtle divots and bumps where his nails had drug across it until it left behind trails.

“You’re gonna scratch your skin off dumbass,” his long fingers ran over the soft, barely there bump where their baby lay. Kei rubbed slow, soothing circles along it as he watched Tobio’s eyes flood with tears which the Omega began attempting to blink away. He failed and a few stray drops fell from the corners, running down and landing on the pillow beneath his head. “Tobio…” Kei’s voice dropped to a whisper but he didn’t bother moving to wipe them away, fighting the immediate urge to, knowing it annoyed Tobio more when he did. Knowing it made the tears worse when Kei brought attention to them.

“I’m fine…” the sniffle and watery shake to his voice spoke otherwise.

“What the hell is going on?” keeping his voice soft but firm Kei pressed on. Finally, _finally_ gaining traction on figuring out the situation. “Just talk to me Tobio,” he’d laugh at those words if it had been any other situation. The both of them, him especially, sucked at communication. Hell, it took them four years after graduating to even speak up about their feelings for one another. Took another month before Tobio got up the guts to ask him out. They’ve gotten better at it, but clearly still needed to work on it.

“I'm pregnant,” a snort vibrated through his throat and nose. Giving Tobio a look clearly stating ‘no shit really?’ Kei rolled off him to sit up against the headboard. Tobio didn’t need and coercing. Immediately rolling to his side and sitting up. Kei’s hands going to his hips to steady him as he swung a leg over Kei’s lap to straddle him. His arms loosely wrapped around Kei as he laid his head against Kei’s shoulder.

“Already an established fact there King,” he whispered into Tobio’s hair as he shifted them into a more comfortable position. Thumbs pushing away the sweater so his fingers could begin rubbing slow circles into Tobio’s bare skin again. A sigh releasing when he found another heated, distressed patch of skin by Tobio’s right hip.

“And I'm miserable…” his actions froze at Tobio’s words. Eyes flashing wide, body going cold, scent turning from warm vanilla to burn sugar within seconds. “Not… Not because of, of you,” Tobio’s head nuzzled against his shoulder as his arms held tighter. It took a few minutes but eventually Kei relaxed again. Fingers circling, eyes drooping and scent evening out but remaining between burnt sugar and a cozy vanilla.

The remained in silence for several more minutes. Both enjoying the feeling of the shared heat between them. Kei buried his face back into Tobio’s hair to breathe in the clean scent he released. Loved the soft purrs vibrating through their chests. His hands wandered back to the small bump again, smirking at the goosebumps that littered Tobio’s skin when he circled his bellybutton with a thumb.

After awhile though, Kei could feel the impatience burning in him again. He could feel Tobio beginning to twitch and squirm in his arms. Knew the now too familiar signs that he was fighting off the urge to scratch. This time though, he only had to utter the first half of Tobio’s name before the Omega was blurting words out in a stuttered rush.

“My skin is, is… It’s itchy whenever I wear my clothes. When I'm... Naked I'm still, still _really_ uncomfortable, it… It feels…” Kei waited for Tobio to search his flustered brain for a word. Eyes falling shut while he waited. “Odd,” quirking a brow he repeated the word back.

“Odd?”

“Yeah…” blinking slowly he looked at Tobio as he pushed away from Kei’s chest. His purrs slowing before stopping altogether. He stared back at Kei, a look of pure vulnerability inside the still watery, red rimmed pools. Moving a hand from Tobio’s shirt he cupped the side of Tobio’s neck, pressing into the mating bite he’d left there a few years ago. A complete accident when their rut and heat had unfortunately synced before they realized it. Not that either regretted it afterwards. It sparked an idea in him as he rubbed along the edge of his teeth marks though, an idea that might help Tobio now.

“Have you tried wearing something of mine instead?” the vulnerability disappeared as Tobio deadpanned.

“No,” the answer so immediate it left Kei holding back a snort.

“Well pick something out already,” his hand still inside Tobio’s sweater left the warmth of it to wave haphazardly in the direction of their closet. He went to argue the point further when Tobio went to protest but both froze when a loud gurgle erupted from Tobio’s stomach. The Omega broke out in a deep blush as his hands left Kei to wrap around his stomach. “I'll go make some food while you decide,” chuckling lowly Kei pushed softly against Tobio until he was sitting on the bed instead of his lap.

“You don’t have to,”

“Our little Prince or Princess demands it right now,” he felt the heat of a blush spread over his body at his own words. He hadn’t meant to say them out loud but the smile Tobio sent him was worth his own embarrassment. He couldn’t let them know that though. Swiftly leaving the bed Kei headed for the door, pausing to grip the frame. “Is there anything you want your Highness?” 

“No…” he heard the hesitation in the others voice, knew it was a lie.

“Y’sure?” Kei already knew the gross craving Tobio wanted. He’d been craving it all bloody week. Had tried to hide it from Kei by making it while he was asleep but failing when Kei had caught him after waking up to an empty bed. 

He heard the soft sigh before he heard the muttered request.

“Fried peanut butter and pickle sandwich?” glancing over his shoulder he shot Tobio a disgusted look that was mostly fake. Mostly.

“Gross,” a pillow smacked the wall beside him leaving him to walk down the hall cackling at his win.

“Shut up asshole!” shouting back a never, Kei went straight to the kitchen to prep the sandwich from hell. 

He was almost done frying the sandwich when he heard the soft steps of Tobio finally making his way out of their bedroom. No doubt he’d picked something out and put it on right after Kei left the room, but needed to work up the courage to actually walk out with it on. Despite other couples, they rarely wore each others things. Scenting was enough for them. But if it helps with Tobio’s uncomfortableness Kei is willing to part with at least half of his wardrobe. Again, not that he’ll say it out loud. Yet. 

“Um… Kei?” a hum was his only response as he flipped the sandwich, turned off the burner and placed it on a plate. Cutting away the crusts before Tobio could even ask. “Is this okay?” glancing over his shoulder mid cut he froze. Tobio stood next to him in nothing, literally _nothing_ but a hoodie that was big even on him. It hung off him everywhere but stopped on the higher end of his thighs. Flushing hotly Kei nodded, head whipping around to focus on the crusts instead of the affect Tobio was having on him. 

“I already said it's fine. Just sit down already,” there was an edgy bite to his words that left him cringing but Tobio seemed to ignore it as another grumble was heard from his stomach.

“Okay,” instead of doing as he’d been asked, Tobio wrapped his arms around Kei’s waist. Hugging him against his chest from behind. Kei’s hand on the plate moved to slide over the soft material of the hoodies sleeve.

“Tch, this isn't sitting down,”

“I love you,” sighing he finished cutting away the crust. Leaving the scraps on the counter for now and tossing the knife into the sink so he wouldn’t have to move. It clanked noisily as Kei slowly turned in Tobio’s arms, one arm going around the Omega’s shoulders while the other held the plate. Tobio’s eyes followed the plate as if it was a volleyball he was about to set. A burning hunger swirling, darkening the blue hues to the point it had Kei shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, you too,” he passed the plate to Tobio who practically ripped it from his grip. “Now go sit down dumbass.”


End file.
